DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract) The primary objective of this project is to develop and evaluate two products: a computerized adaptive test of phonological awareness for use with preschool to second grade children and a computer-based training program in phonological awareness suitable for the same age range of children. Both of these products have direct application in reducing the incidence of reading failure in the elementary grades. The specific aims of Phase II are to: 1) complete the development and standardization of the computerized adaptive test; 2) collect data concerning both the predictive and construct validity of the test; 3) complete the development of the training software; and, 4) collect data measuring the training effects of the program with both kindergarten children at risk for later reading failure and second grade reading disabled children. This proposal is based on a solid research consensus concerning the importance of phonological awareness in the attainment of early reading skills. Since there are presently very few materials available either for testing or training phonological awareness in young children, both of the products of this proposal should have extremely broad commercial possibilities.